Gettysburg
by LadieTAG
Summary: Response to the IC: Daria and Jane through the ages.


**Gettysburg, Pennsylvania - 1861**

Daniel heard the front door of the Morgan Manor open and footsteps walking swiftly across the floor. He sighed as the sound of voices neared his bedroom. Just as he was adjusting his glasses, his door flung open and in walked the love of his life, Jane Lane followed by his sister Quinn. Before he had a chance to say a word, she began swinging at him wildly. Soon, he wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed into his arms. He led them to the parlor and the three sat down.

"My father ran into yours after a meeting with the Governor. Jake told him that you had decided to join the Union Army. IS IT TRUE?! When were you going to tell ME? I thought you LOVED me?"

"I do love you Jane, with all of my heart. Quinn, you're my little sister and I love you too - but I have to do this. Everyone, regardless of the color of their skin, should be free and our country has to remain standing." Daniel stood up and stepped out of the room for a moment. When he returned, he was holding a ring in his hand. He knelt down in front of Jane. "I won't be signing up for another month and when I leave - I would like to know that I will be coming home to my wife."

"I'll marry you only if you promise me that you will make it home alive," Jane's voice and hand shook.

"I promise," Daniel whispered.

The families were shocked when the couple announced their engagement. They hurried to put on an event worthy enough for the Lane and Morgan names. A week before Daniel was to leave, he and Jane were married. The following week, Jane along with the rest of the Morgans bid Daniel farewell. As the group gathered, Daniel was met by his sister's suitor Jefferson and their maid's boyfriend Michael. Jane walked up to her husband of eight days.

"Remember your promise," she said to him after a passionate kiss.

"I won't," Daniel gave her a sad smile.

"Don't worry Lady Jane - we'll make sure he makes it home." Michael drawled.

Due to his father's position in the Senate, Daniel was offered a job as an aide to General Reynolds, but he turned it down to join the infantry with Jefferson and Michael. Daniel rose quickly through the ranks, with the bravery he showed in the Battle of Beaver Dam Creek and at Gaines Mill. By the end of 1862, he was given the rank of Captain. Along the way, he had seen many of the horrors of war. He witnessed Michael getting half of a leg blown off by cannon fire at Manasses. Jefferson had been captured and sent to Andersonville and Daniel later found out from Quinn that he had died for the horrible conditions there. In early 1863, he was allowed to come home to attend Jefferson's funeral. It was the first time he had seen his wife and family since he had enlisted two years earlier. He spent two weeks with them before he was sent a message that Reynolds and the rest of his battalion were heading to Chancellorsville.

**Gettysburg - June 1863**

As both Confederacy and Union troops neared, the Morgans feared that their home would be in danger. Helen, Quinn, and a now four-month pregnant Jane, began making preparations in case fighting broke out. Near the end of the month, Jake announced that he was going to allow the Union forces use the upper levels of the house as a makeshift hospital while the family lived in the lower quarters. General Meade thanked them and had his staff start making preparations. When Daniel heard that they were heading to Gettysburg to stop the Confederacy from advancing, he prayed that the rest of his family would be safe. His promise to Jane continued to play in his mind like a record. Then came July 1st and the three days of hell. Daniel was devistated when they lost General Reynolds on the first day of battle. Daniel gathered his troops and headed to meet with General Meade's troops.

General Meade met up with General Hancock and Daniel was told to help lead the attack on the left flank the next day. It was around two when cannon shell exploded near him and he blacked out. When he was found by two of his troops soon after, he was missing an arm and bleeding profusely. General Hancock instructed the troops to bring him to the makeshift hospital. Helen and Quinn gasped when they realized that the severly injured soldier that had just been brought in was Daniel. When Jane heard the news, she wanted to rush upstairs, but was stopped by Helen so that the doctors could try to save him. The Morgan women stayed up all night waiting to hear news about Daniel. Around three in the morning, the doctor announced that they were able to stop the bleeding and that now all they could do was wait. Jane ran upstairs and sat holding her husband's remaining hand as tears ran down her face. Quinn filled a water basin and began washing her brother's face. She took her brother's now mangled glasses off his face and placed them on the tiny nightstand in his room. Hearing the news about his son, Jake arrived from Washington the next day. He decided that he wouldn't leave until Daniel was either awake or gone.

A week later, Daniel opened his eyes and saw two things - the sunlight shining on the bed he was lying on and his wife's tear-stained face. Jane, realizing that Daniel was awake, leaned down and gave a small kiss. She then placed his new glasses on his face. That's when he noticed that she was showing. As he placed his good hand on her abdomen, he looked up at her with a sad smile.

"I kept my promise."

**End**


End file.
